


Making Noise

by DargonWolfeh



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: "A little birdie told me you'd like this," Renee said, deep and seductive against Bianca's lips."L-like what-?"





	Making Noise

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever request FxF fic!

Renee pounced on Bianca the moment they were behind closed doors. A muffled, nervous squeal tried to escape from her, but Renee swallowed the sounds as she pushed the younger woman's shoulders back against the door.

"You've been keeping me waiting for a while," Renee growled between fervent kisses, licking at Bianca's lips to try and get her tongue between them.

"I-I had to-" Bianca was suddenly cut off by her own squeak as one of Renee's hands slid down between her legs and touched her there. Her tongue slipped into her now open mouth easily, forcing their kiss deeper as her other hand cupped the back of her neck to pull her closer.

Bianca's own hands moved up to grip the legend's tattered scarf for dear life as she squirmed and tried to close her legs. All that accomplished was Renee's entire body pressing against her instead, forcing her legs apart with her thigh as she grabbed at the brunette's blue-tipped hair.

She finally pulled her lips away, allowing the both of them to catch a few breaths of air as she slipped the hand at the back of her head down to rest on the other girl's hip and pull her close. She smiled and let out a small, breathy chuckle.

"You make the cutest sounds," Renee watched the brunette's face redden instantly before she reached hers hands up to try and cover it. She chuckled again, pressing a kiss to her back of her hand as she pulled her away from the door and directed her toward the bed, keeping her body close with her hands on her hips.

Once they were at the edge of the bed, Renee took Bianca's wrists and pulled them away from her face, seeing the madly blushing, shy smile on her face before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She gently urged her back with the kiss, trapping her between her hands as she sat and leaned back until her back was flat on the soft covers.

"A little birdie told me you'd like this," Renee said, deep and seductive against Bianca's lips.

"L-like what-?"

Renee smirked and planted another kiss on her lips before slowly pushing herself back and standing between her legs, which were suspended over the edge of the bed. Bianca gulped as she watched the legend grab the hem of her blue skirt and slowly pull them off her legs, her light blue eyes never straying from her own as she gave her a wicked and sly smirk. She pressed a gloved hand against her, causing the shy girl to instinctively buck her hips and let out a small squeal. Renee rubbed her there, using her mouth to strip her other hand of its glove before pressing a light kiss to her inner thigh.

She was such a pretty sight. Her legs were spread open for her, shaking and ready. Her kisses moved closer to her desired area, her bare hand pulling her lacy panties aside before she pulled off her other glove.

Bianca let out a gasp as Renee's lips pressed up against her. Her legs instinctively tried to snap shut, but the legend's shifted herself so that her shoulder and one of her hands kept them apart. Her other hand came up to rub at her outer lips, making the girl shiver and squirm as she brought a hand down to grab at her bunned hair.

"Wait R-Renee-"

"Shh,"

She wrapped her arms under and around her legs, using both of her shoulders now to keep her spread apart as she slowly, sensually, pressed the flat of her tongue against the base of her cunt and let it travel up to the very tip of her clit. The cute, high pitched squeals suddenly dropped an octave, turning more into lust driven moans, occasionally spiking whenever Renee wiggled her tongue against her clit.

Renee's mouth completely took her then, lips opening lips and letting her tongue sneak into Bianca's wet cavern, licking at her walls and making the girl scream out her name in pure bliss. Her other hand quickly joined the one at her head, pulling her closer as she sat up and frantically bucked her hips against her face. Her tongue delved into her, thrusting in deep before completely coming out and licking at her clit, then quickly diving back in again. Renee's nails dug into her thighs, fighting against the strength of her legs as she spread her even wider open to keep loving her clit and cunt.

It was becoming evident Bianca was getting close. Her legs were beginning to weaken, her hips bucked unconsciously every time Renee so much as grazed her clit, and at one point she fell back on the bed and had to resort to balling the comforter into her fists. She was getting tired, too tired to push back when Renee finally removed her mouth to breathe and replace it with her hand, sticking three fingers in straight away.

Her body was tired, but her nerves weren't. Renee knew her well enough to find her weak spot in moments, and in moments Bianca was screaming, calling out her name and begging her not to stop as her body moved on its own to try to get her to slam right into that sweet spot. Renee's mouth was back on her after she caught a few breaths, suckling at her bulb as she pumped her fingers into her and used her thumb to rub her just below where her tongue was at. She sped up, faster and faster and faster, until she was going so fast she had to take her mouth off of her and rest it on her thigh, giving her soft kisses as she watched the brunette's face with hungry blue eyes.

Bianca couldn't take it. She let out one final screech, one that turned into a drawn out moan as Renee pressed against her one final time and let her orgasm take over her senses.

Her breathing was heavy and winded. Her throat was dry, and when she tried to speak, her voice cracked.

"I have to go to work," Bianca's voice was tired. She could barely keep her eyes open, so she couldn't see what the other woman was doing when she pushed herself onto her feet.

There was the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and Bianca only had a second to open her eyes again before her vision was obstructed by lacy black panties over her face. Renee was on top of her, legs cradling her face as one hand teased herself through her panties. That same wicked smirk was on her face as she pulled the fabric to the side and pushed herself up against her lips.

"You do. Now get to it."


End file.
